Alarm clocks, including digital alarms clocks presented through a mobile phone, are designed to ring at a set time and often have a function of snooze. To stop or snooze the alarm, a user may tap on a snooze or stop button on the phone's screen, or utilize physical buttons. However, in some instances when the alarm goes off, the user, being awakened by the alarm clock abruptly and being extremely sleepy, might unconsciously turn off the alarm and thus sleep past the time they are supposed to get up.